


CHEETAH'S REVENGE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Flying isn't the only thing Dean's afraid of.





	

supnsupnsupnsupn

“Get it off me! Get it off!” 

“I’m trying!” Sam yelled.

Dean spun like a dervish, trying to get the shrieking creature off his head. “Shit, just shoot it!”

Sam made a grab and missed it again. “Hold still!”

Dean lost it and yanked out his gun. Cursing, Sam tackled him. In the melee the creature lost its grip and fell off. It screamed shrilly and ran for the cage door.

Sam dragged himself up and glared at Dean, who lay there panting.

“So,” Sam said bitingly. “Flying and monkeys. Any other phobias you want to tell me about?”


End file.
